wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Red Car (video)
"Big Red Car" is the 1995 and third video of the Wiggles. This is the first appearance of the Big Red Car and Wags the Dog. Jeff drove the Big Red Car first and then later Greg drove it with a real car, this one that they had was out of cardboard and even the wiggles friends made room in their. later on they had seats that have there colours on to know where they should sit. Release Dates Australia: August 15, 1995 America: April 3, 2001 (Dance Party) U'nited Kingdom': March 1, 2002 Song List #Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist? #Wags The Dog #Five Little Joeys #Di Dicki Do Dum #I'm A Cow #Do The Flap #On Your Holiday #Hat On My Head #Greg's Magic Show - "Camptown Races and Long Long Ago music" #Brown Girl In The Ring #Georgia's Song #Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea #Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo #Dorothy's Dance Party #Big Red Car Plot The Wiggles arrive at home. Jeff, although driving, has fallen asleep. Wake up, Jeff! Greg starts to ask him again, but Jeff's fallen asleep again (he's wearing a more complete sleepsuit this time). Wake up, Jeff! So they say that Jeff needs to do a warm up and the Can you point your fingers and do the twist. *'Song 1': "Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?" Murray walks in carrying a plate of bones for Wags the Dog. Anthony thinks about eating for a second but Murrray reminds him it's for Wags. Anthony then imitates a dog. *'Song 2':' '"Wags The Dog" Dr Murray says, "NO MORE JOEYS JUMPING ON THE BED!" *'Song 3': "Five Little Joeys" Anthony keeps saying "di dicki do dum". *'Song 4': "Di Dicki Do Dum" The Wiggles dress up as cows and Jeff talks about cows. *'Song 5': "I'm A Cow" When the Wiggles start to flap like a bird, they start to fly up into the sky. *'Song 6': "Do The Flap" Murray, Anthony and two kids are on the couch looking at all of the pictures that Murray is showing that what he has done on his holiday, then Anthony is talking about what they did on their holiday. *'Song 7': "On Your Holiday" The Wiggles are wearing hats in different places such as the sun, fishing, horse riding and playing the bagpipes. *'Song 8': "Hat On My Head" Anthony asks Greg if he can do some magic tricks (claps hands) for everybody. Greg said he'd love to. Anthony says there's one problem; they should ask the kids first. Greg agrees. As Anthony leaves, Greg asks the camera if you want to see some magic tricks? Oh, they do! He slaps hands with Anthony who appears in and out briefly. Greg needs some magic things. First, he needs his magic cape. Anthony arrives with a cape, and Greg puts that on. Now he needs a magic hat. Anthony arrives with a hat, and Greg puts that on too. And most importantly he needs his magic wand. Anthony arrives and gives him the wand. Greg puts away the wand for now since there's something very special he wants to show you. *'Gregs Magic Trick' - Bag Of Magic Hanky's Trick and Vase Of Magic Flowers Trick *'Song 9': "Camptown Races and Long Long Ago music" Greg goes to a small table behind him and gets a bag with magic hankies in it. He shows the inside of the bag and there's nothing there "hello hello". He waves the wand over the bag and then reaches in but there's no magic hankies! He shows everyone the inside of the bag again and it's empty. Oh, he forgot to say the magic words. How silly. He asks the audience if they can all help him say the magic words which are "Wiggle Waggle." And wave your fingers in the air at the count of 3. Greg counts to 3 and waves his fingers at the bag, saying "Wiggle Waggle!" Greg looks surprised. He reaches in and pulls out a pink hankie. Let's try again. He shows the bag is empty and then readies everyone for the count to 3. 1, 2, 3, Wiggle Waggle. Greg reaches in and pulls a green magic hankie. Let's try one more time. Maybe they can get a big magic hankie. Here we go, 1, 2, 3, Wiggle Waggle. Greg pulls out a huge magic hankie. Put your hand up if you did that. Wow, it's bigger than I thought. It's time for another trick. He has a vase of magic flowers. Well the vase is empty but with some magic we can get some. He takes the big magic hankie and covers the vase. He asks for help one last time. 1, 2, 3, Wiggle Waggle. He pulls the hankie and the vase is full of flowers! Anthony asks the audience if they helped and to give yourselves a magic clap. Anthony claps and he and Greg disappear. *'Song 10': "Brown Girl In The Ring" Murray is making a game two kids have to guess what these things are like smell and feel. *'Song 11': "Georgia's Song" Jeff is playing dress up with other kids. They are dressing up as pirates. Jeff tells that he has a friend who is a pirate who is Captain Feathersword. So Jeff tells everyone if they would like to have a ride on Captain Featherswords friendly pirateship. *'Song 12': "Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea" Now that they're on dry land, Captain Feathersword suggests to The Wiggles and the other pirates thay they do a pirate dance together. *'Song 13': "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" Greg meets Henry the Octopus and Dorothy the Dinosaur. Dorothy is having a dance party, and everyone's invited! *'Song 14': "Dorothy's Dance Party" The Wiggles say goodbye and they run to the Big Red Car for a drive. *'Song 15': "Big Red Car" Close with a goodbye dance with "Henry's Dance" for background music. Cast ''The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Also Featuring *Anthony Field' -''' Captain Feathersword *Paul Field - Captain Feathersword ("Do The Flap" and the Credits scene's) *John William Field - Captain Feathersword ("Dorothy's Dance Party" scene) *Alex Harfield, Jacqui Field -'' 'Wags the Dog''' *Emma Buter - Dorothy The Dinosaur *Vanessa Fallon Rohanna - Henry The Octopus '''''Voice Talents *Emma Buter - Dorothy's Voice ''' *Murray Cook - '''Dorothy's Voice (Do The Flap scene) *Mic Conway - Wags' Voice *Jeff Fatt - Henry's Voice ''Georgia's Song Dancers *Alex Harfield *Mary Ann Hull *Rhiannah Kitching Assistants *Donna Halloran *Judy Halloran Children appearing provided by the Donna Halloran School of Dance, Moorebank, Sydney *Keiran Bianco *Alyssa Bryce *Nicole Butler *Sarah Cornale *Daisy Cousens *Rose Cousens *Jessica Halloran *Cassandra Halloran *Kate Halloran *Shaun Higgins *Naomi Higgins *Ben Jones *Emma Ryan *Sian Ryan *Melanie Scott *Kristen Shaw *Sarah Sneddon *Michael Walsh Other Children Appearing *Georgia Munro-Cook *Vincent Bettens *Luke Field *Claire Field *Dominic Field *Joseph Field *Anthony Silvestrini *Sofia Silvestrini *Leonardo Silvestrini *Nicholas Hull *Timothy Rioseco *Blaine Charlton *Samantha CD Songs *The Four Presents *Here We Go Dorothy *My New Shoes *Sanctissima *Henry's Dance (Heard in the credits as backround music but in the Yummy Yummy video) *Teddy Bear Hug (In the Yummy Yummy video) *Pufferbellies (In the re-recoreded Yummy Yummy video) *Joannie Works With One Hammer (In the Yummy Yummy video) *I Am A Dancer (In the Yummy Yummy video) Album Big Red Car Gallery BigRedCarVideoTitle.jpg|Video Title Big Red Car Video 0001.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car Big Red Car Video 0002.jpg Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist.jpg TheWigglesinWagstheDogIntro.jpg|The Wiggles and Murray holding a plate of bones WagstheDogDebut.jpg|Wags the Dog Wags The Dog Song.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags the Dog Five Little Joeys.jpg|The Wiggles with kids as the joeys Dr. Murray.jpg|Doctor Murray AnthonyinDiDickiDoDum.jpg|Anthony introducing the song Di Dicki Do Dum.jpg|The Irish dancers I'm A Cow.jpg|The Wiggles dressed up as cows Do the Flap.jpg|The Wiggles and the friends flaping CaptainFeathersword-PaulField.jpg|Paul Field as Captain Feathersword On Your Holiday.jpg|Greg singing about holidays Hat On My Head Introduction.jpg|The Wiggles wearing hats Hat On My Head.jpg|The Wiggles in the song about wearing a hat on your head Greg's Magic Bag Trick.jpg|Magic Greg doing the trick of "The Magic Bag" Greg'sMagicShow-VaseofMagicFlowersTrick.jpg|Magic Greg doing the trick of the "Vase Of Magic Flowers" Brown Girl In The Ring.jpg|The Wiggles and the friends and children doing the "Brown Girl In The Ring" dance Georgia's Song Introduction.jpg|Murray with Rose and Michael Georgia's Song.jpg|Murray and Georgia with The Wiggles in the song about eyes to watch and ears to listen Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea Introduction.jpg|Jeff and three kids doing dress up as pirates Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea.jpg|Captain Feathersword and TheWiggles with another pirate mate on the friendly pirate ship VanessaFallonRohanna.jpg|Vanessa Fallon Rohanna as the girl pirate Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the pirate mates such as The Wiggles, the pirate girl and pirate kids doing the pirate dance of "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" Dorothy's Dance Party Introduction.jpg|Greg with Henry and Dorothy. Henry is telling Greg that he is on his way to Dorothy's dance party Dorothy's Dance Party.jpg|Dorothy's Dance Party CaptainFeathersword-Dorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|John Field as Captain Feathersword Big Red Car Video_0003.jpg|The Wiggles saying goodbye Big Red Car Song.jpg|The Wiggles and the friends rriding in the Big Red Car TheWiggles-BigRedCar1995EndCredits.jpg|The Goodbye Dance BigRedCarVideoBackCover.jpg|Big Red Car (back cover) Dance Party - video cover.jpg|American Cover Big Red Car - UK video.jpg|UK Cover Trivia *Wags makes his first appearance on video. *This is the fisrt video to feature the Big Red Car. *This is the last video that Anthony wears the green shirt that he wore from Wiggle Time and other early videos. He started to wear the aqua shirt in 1993, 1994 and 1995. It's also the last time Anthony wears hes aqua shirt. *Jeff's Pajama's make there debut. *"Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea''" is from Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate in 1993. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Old video